


Going Crazy

by cherryongie



Series: fiction [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 24k, All Exo members appear, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astro - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, History, Hogwarts, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Other members from heaps of other groups appear, Rating may go up, SHINee - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, be prepared for groups spam, bigbang, bts - Freeform, couldn’t be bothered listing them all, infinite, monsta x - Freeform, nct - Freeform, sekai - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, tvxq - Freeform, unb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: Jongin Kim and Oh Sehun really, really don't like each other. Perhaps one being a Slytherin and the other being a Gryffindor may be a contributing factor.-- named after EXO's "Going Crazy" --





	1. train

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Hogwarts AU. This one is SeKai’s story. It will be loooong, and at the beginning of the chapter it’ll say what part it is. If it’s part 1, it’s year 1 or first year, etc 
> 
> Further author notes at the end of the chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Jongin Kim." He introduced, his voice light and cheery. The boy raised an eyebrow, seemingly in mockery. He eyed the outstretched tanned hand like Jongin had licked it, his lip curling at the corner in distaste. 
> 
> "Sehun Oh." He muttered, turning away to look out the window. Jongin coughed awkwardly, pulling his hand back rather quickly, as though burnt by the cold reaction he had received from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 21/10/18: 
> 
> I stuffed around the ages for a few idols so this means Shownu and Wonho are not in the same year as Jongin, instead there are now six other boys in Jongin's year in Gryffindor...... in Jongin's year alone there are only 27, but that's split across four houses...... 
> 
> Also, now, instead of five boys in Jongin's year in Gryffindor, there are now seven, and that does not include Shownu or Wonho, so I had to change the dialogue around a bit. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for all the confusion!

**PART** **ONE**

\- **chapter** **one** -

**train**

 

* * *

 

This whole premise was new to Jongin.

Being a muggle-born wizard, his witch heritage bred into his blood through his mother, he had a basic idea of magic.

Basic. 

So when his Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived, it was pretty new and strange to him. His mother was ecstatic and his father was confused. But they got on the earliest trip to London to buy his supplies from Diagon Alley.

Like Jongin, his father found everything to do with the wizarding world completely foreign and strange. He thought buying an owl for a pet was just plain weird. But they went through with it anyway, and Jongin was extremely happy with his pretty grey owl, Silver.

Upon the train, Jongin stared out the window, elbow propped up on the sill, his brown eyes watching the English countryside roll past.

Jongin blinked back to reality upon hearing the sliding door to the compartment he was in open. He turned his head to face the figure in the door, his head still resting in his hand, elbow propped up on the windowsill.

"Hey, everywhere is full. Can I sit here?" The boy with black hair standing in the doorway asked, his voice stern yet light.

Jongin's dark eyes raked up the boy's body. He was thin, lanky, and tall. His jawline was hard, his lips pressed into a line, his gaze cold. Still staring, Jongin silently nodded. 

The boy sighed softly, slipping into the seat across from Jongin. His movements were delicate and deliberate, crossing one leg across the other once seated. He held his head high, a prestigious air floating about his figure. 

Jongin cleared his throat, removing his arm from the sill and sitting straight. He held out his hand, the corners of his lips quirking up in a small yet polite smile. 

"I am Jongin Kim." He introduced, his voice light and cheery. The boy raised an eyebrow, seemingly in mockery. He eyed the outstretched tanned hand like Jongin had licked it, his lip curling at the corner in distaste.

"Sehun Oh." He muttered, turning away to look out the window. Jongin coughed awkwardly, pulling his hand back rather quickly, as though burnt by the cold reaction he had received from the boy.

Thick silence filled the compartment, choking Jongin. He toyed with his fingers upon his lap, before he decided to speak.

"Um...what year are you going into?" Jongin squeaked out, his dark eyes watching Sehun's emotionless face carefully for any reaction. The boy turned his gaze towards him, but kept his head facing out the window. 

"First," Sehun said coldly, his jaw set. "You?"

Jongin blinked, raising his chin up to stare fully at Sehun. 

"Really? I thought you were a second year," he made a height gesture with his hand. "Yanno, because of your height." 

Sehun scoffed, his greyish-brown eyes rolling mockingly. "I'm not that tall. I'm only 152cm tall." He tipped his head back slightly, looking down his nose at Jongin. He was looking down on him, his tone snobby.

Jongin frowned, his cheeks flushing a soft red. 

"You?" Sehun asked, his tone now expectant. Jongin swallowed and stared at his feet.

"I'm not that much shorter. About 141cm..." Jongin mumbled bashfully. Sehun snickered, propping his elbow up on his knee, resting his chin in his hand. 

"Wow, you're short," he snorted. Jongin huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. 

This guy was rubbing him the wrong way. Everything the did was just so...snobbish? He acted as though Jongin were below him, and even in Jongin's eleven-year-old mind, that irked him. 

"What, you think you're so uppity?" Jongin quietly snarled, after minutes of silence (during which he was sulking). Sehun's lips pressed into a line again, his eyes curving into a harsh glare.

"I'm just better than you, that's all." He remarked, his voice flat. Jongin grit his teeth, his fingers digging into his arms as he tightened his fold across his chest. Sehun seemed to find this amusing. "I mean, look at you. You're sitting there, arms crossed, pouting like a mere child. How pathetic." 

Jongin's jaw fell slack at this cruel statement. His arms loosened their hold on themselves and fell into his lap.

"What makes you think you're so much better than me, huh?" He asked quietly, his jaw set. Sehun seemed to ponder this for a moment, tapping at his chin as though he was in deep thought. 

"My family have been in Slytherin for generations. If that's anything to go by, then there's that." Sehun smirked slightly, moving his arms so they both rested atop of his knee, wrists dangling. "I mean, you look like a Hufflepuff. Small, harmless, and cute."

Jongin angrily pushed himself from his seat at Sehun's mockery, his face burning a bright red—both in anger and embarrassment. 

"Shut up! What do you mean by that?" He fumed, and he swore literal steam was spewing from his ears at this point. Sehun shrugged nonchalantly, his teasing grin never leaving his face.

"Slytherins are always superior. We are always pure-blooded. So that makes us superior," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You seem like a mudblood to me."

Jongin growled, stomping forwards in a single stride, his small fist tangling itself into Sehun's collar. 

"Take that back, you damned prude." Jongin muttered darkly. 

"Make me." Sehun teased back. 

The door to the compartment slid open, and Jongin immediately recoiled from the snake, slumping back into his seat like he were never close to Sehun in the first place. His gaze fell on the short male in dark clothes standing in the doorway. 

His eyes flit between the two boys, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"You both had better not have been fighting." He said, his frown evident. Both boys shook their heads. "Good." The male sighed deeply. "You boys better get changed into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." 

Jongin nodded slowly, eyes raking over the older male. Said male nodded and shut the door swiftly, taking his leave. 

Sehun began to rummage through his bag. "You'd better not look while I'm changing." He said, pulling his plain black robes from his bag.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jongin bit back.

 

* * *

 

 

The Great Hall was warmly lit, the seat with the Sorting Hat standing at the front.

Jongin's palms prickled with sweat, his hands jittery with nerves. The deputy headmistress (well, he figured she was the deputy), stood beside the chair, holding a very thick parchment in her hands.

"Attention first years," she spoke, loud and clear. The hall silenced, the attention of the entire school upon the slim lady draped in black robes at the front. "Welcome to Hogwarts." 

The hall erupted in a loud applause, welcoming the newcomers. Jongin smiled broadly and clapped along with them.

"You will now be sorted into your houses. I will call your name, and you will take a seat here," she gestured to the seat, "then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and he will sort you into your correct house." She picked up the ragged looking hat.

She shuffled the parchment, clearing her throat. "Kisu Choi." 

A cute boy emerged from the sea of students, shyly climbing the steps towards the chair. The deputy placed the hat upon his head, and the fabric contorted as it thought aloud.

"Hufflepuff!" It cried, and cheers erupted from the table decorated in yellow and black. The boy beamed, pushing himself off the seat, happily bounding to the table and taking a seat.

The deputy called the next name. "Taeyong Lee."

The boy beside Jongin shuffled forwards, his pretty face cast down, clearly nervous. He slowly walked up the steps and delicately sat upon the seat. The hat was placed on his shaggy brown hair, and it went silent.

It sat there for what felt like an eternity, talking aloud to the boy, Taeyong, but silent to the rest. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, exhaling in relief once the hat shouted;

"Ravenclaw!"

The boy's face broke into a relieved smile, happily slipping from the seat and dashing to the cheering table decorated in blue and bronze.

Name after name was called, and Jongin lost interest in who was placed in what house. He was just eagerly waiting for his name to be called, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

One name caught his attention when called, however. 

"Sehun Oh."

Jongin froze, glancing to his right to watch the rude black haired boy from the train walk up the steps. He held himself high, just like on the train. His face was cold, emotionless, as he sat upon the chair. The hat was lowered, and it ha barely touched a hair on his head before it cried; 

"Slytherin!"

The tall boy smirked, the table adorned in green and silver jumping to their feet and cheering loudly. He passed Jongin, sending him a cruel smirk before making his way to the table and taking a seat. 

He continued to stare as older students clapped him on the back, grinning and high-diving the boy—until he was snapped from his reverie by his name being harshly shouted.

"Where is Jongin Kim?" The deputy was irritated, her glare dark as Jongin stumbled up the steps, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, clumsily sitting onto the chair. The deputy sighed, placing the hat on his head.

"I called your name twice, Kim." She muttered. Jongin grinned sheepishly, and the hat snickered.

"You have the qualifications of a Hufflepuff—" it said, and Jongin's face fell. 

Sehun's harsh words from the train about him being a Hufflepuff echoed in his head, and he grit his teeth angrily, clenching his fists.

"Oh, but you wouldn't like that, would you?" The hat sneered. "I can see your determination and your pride. That makes you..." it trailed off, and Jongin held his breath. "Gryffindor!" It cried, and Jongin released a heavy breath he did not realise he was holding in. 

The scarlet and gold table cheered, clapping and standing to their feet. He stood to his own two feet, his knees shaky from adrenaline and excitement. He stumbled over to the table, grinning from ear to ear. 

He spared a single glance over to the Slytherin table, where the Oh boy was glaring daggers into his soul. The look sent shivers cascading down Jongin's spine, but he shook the feeling off and began to converse with the other Gryffindor first years and upperclassmen.

 

* * *

 

Entering the Gryffindor common room, Jongin swooned at the sight. It was cozy, with a fireplace and everything. The head of the house stood before the bustling first years, the stairways to the dormitories behind him.

"Attention first years," he said in a loud voice. The first years silenced, and paid attention to the boy before them. "My name is Siwon Choi," he then gestured behind him. "Behind me are the dormitories. The dormitories are split up into years, boys on the right hand side, and the girls on the left." He gestured again, lifting his right hand for the boys, left for the girls. "Each dormitory houses five four-poster beds. Whichever bed your belongings are placed at, is the bed in which you will be sleeping in."

Jongin glanced around at the first years. There were about five girls, and unfortunately, seven boys. Jongin looked back to the head boy in confusion. One of the other boys was just as confused, speaking up about the excess of males.

"There are seven boys though, hyung." He said, a Japanese accent coating his words. The head boy sighed softly.

"That's right. I think Professor Park would have arranged something," he spoke quietly, then looked back to the boys. "Ah well, you'll have to find out sooner or later if there's seven beds or five, right?"

The boys looked at each other, before the two sexes split, the boys clamouring noisily up their steps to the dormitory. Jongin burst inside the door first, scanning the five four-poster beds for his belongings. The room was circular, as it was at the top of a tower. The beds all rested against the walls, in a circle, the foot of each bed facing into the centre of the large dorm. There were three windows, between the beds, bright moonlight shining into the room.

He grinned when he laid his eyes upon his massive suitcase and owl cage resting upon bed beside one of the windows, the bed second from the entrance.

The other boys noisily entered, jumping on their own beds and the room falls silent. That is, until one boy, with a cute face and straight brown hair cleared his throat. 

"Um, okay, since we'll be spending the next seven years together, I'm going to start the introductions." He flashed a bright smile, hands clasped in his lap. "My name is Jinwoo Park." He tilted his head to one side cutely. "But I like to be called JinJin." He added somewhat shyly.

Jongin figured he liked Jinwoo. He seemed nice. 

The next boy, a tall one with short brown hair, stood up from his bed. They were going in a circle. "I am Johnny Seo." He announced boldly, flashing a proud smile. Jongin nodded along with the rest of the boys, grinning slightly.

Yes, that boy was definitely a Gryffindor.

"Hey there," the next boy with dark brown hair that covered his forehead spoke up. He wasn't tall but not short either, and had ears that stuck out a bit. "I'm Choi Seungcheol." He grinned. The boys mumbled hushed "hi's" and "hellos" before moving onto the boy before Jongin.

"Yo there my name is Jackson Wang." He yelled enthusiastically, pushing his fingers formed in a peace sign to his face. He had dark blonde hair and a cheeky grin. 

"Wang...You're Chinese?" The one with the Japanese accent questioned, slipping his black outer cloak off. Jackson nodded, the stupid grin not leaving his lips.

"You bet ya."

"You're really noisy," Jinwoo commented irritably, already slipping his light blue pyjama shirt onto his naked torso.

Jackson huffed and pursed his lips. "You guys are rude."

"Okay, next," Johnny interrupted, ignoring Jackson ("Hey!").

"I'm Yuta Nakamoto, I'm from Japan," he grinned, leaning back on his bed. His smile was bright and refreshing—Jongin found comfort in it.

The next boy spoke up, he had dyed blonde hair and sharp features, "I'm Junhee Park, but you can just call me Jun." he greeted softly, albeit a little shyly. He then looked to Jongin.

Jongin stuttered a little when he realised all six boys' undying attention was on him. His cheeks flushed red and he toyed with his fingers. 

"Um...hey, I'm Jongin Kim." He said softly, his head low. 

"That was boring," Jackson muttered, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

Jinwoo shot him a dirty look, before looking back to Jongin. "He's just nervous, that's all." He said, and Jongin nodded slowly. "It's okay to be nervous. I've been really nervous since I got here." He grinned shyly. "I mean, I'm a muggle-born, I didn't know whether I really belonged here."

Jongin's head snapped up at the confession. "You're a muggle-born?" He asked, his shoulders slumping, relaxing. Jinwoo shot him a look and nodded warily. "I'm a half-blood. I felt nervous about being here because my father is a muggle." 

Jinwoo sighed in relief and slumped onto his bed. "Well, now you have a friend to chat to if you need." 

Jongin beamed, already feeling his anxiety dissipate.

"Also, who's the oldest?"

All boys freeze, in the midst of changing (Johnny had his school-shirt half unbuttoned, Yuta had his sleep-shirt tangled in his arms as he pulled it over his head, Jackson tripped while trying to freeze and putting his shorts on, Jinwoo, Jun and Seungcheol just sat on their beds, and Jongin dropped his cloak to the floor), and turned to stare at Jinwoo. 

"Are we all born in the same year?" Yuta questioned.

"Well if we're all eleven, then yeah, I'd say so," Jackson answered sassily. Yuta shot him a glare, but it went either unnoticed by Jackson, or he just blatantly ignored it.

"Jongin, when is your birthday?" Seungcheol turned to Jongin, who was now in the process of changing into his light green pyjamas, his back to the boys. 

"January 14th," Jongin answered, and he turned to face them. All four boys' shoulders slumped and they all heaved a heavy sigh. At this, Jongin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Damn, you're the oldest." Jackson muttered, pouting again.

"Why? When are your birthdays?" Jongin sat on his bed once his pyjamas were securely hugging his body.

"Mine is August 8th," Seungcheol said first, dumping his cloak on top his trunk.

"October 26," Yuta said next, eyeing the last few boys. Jongin could tell that he didn't want to be the youngest.

"March 15th," Jinwoo said slowly. 

"I was born on February 9," Johnny grinned, pleased about not being the youngest. 

They look to Jun, "June second,"

Then six pairs of eyes turned to Jackson. 

"March 28th," he grinned, and whooped loudly at the defeated look that crossed Yuta's face. Jongin laughed, along with the other five males.

"It's funny, cause most of our birthdays are in the first half of the year." Johnny commented, his voice still high from laughing so hard. "Well, save for Yuta and Seungcheol."  

"I know who the youngest in our year is, actually," Seungcheol said, leaning back against his pillows. "Which means he's the youngest in the school, too."

This peeked an interest in Jongin, sitting up on the edge of his bed, legs curled beneath him. "Who?"

Seungcheol looked at him, arms folded beneath his head. "A guy in Ravenclaw. Joshua Hong. I knew him before starting here," Seungcheol's lip quirked slightly. "He's good friends with my crush, actually." He flushed a bit and sat up. "But the point is," he hurriedly said, before anyone could question him, "he's born in December 30th." 

The other four boys gaped. "Well, he's like almost a whole year younger than Jongin here." Jinwoo exclaimed, and now being in the spotlight, Jongin flushed.

"That's so weird..." Jongin's yawn broke his sentence.

"Tired?" Jinwoo asked, rubbing at his own eyes. Jongin nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of sleep on his eyelids.

"Mm, didn't realise how tired I was," he pulled back the covers to his bed, crawling under the warm duvet. He leaned over the side of his bed to where his open trunk sat. He rummaged through it, in search of his green and white alien plushie.

His fingers curled into the soft fabric of the toy, and he yanked it out. He tucked it under his chin, arms wrapping around the large and soft toy. His eyelids drooped shut, his head resting heavily into the pillow.

"Night guys," came a soft mumble from what sounded like Jackson. The other boys mumbled their own soft "goodnights", before sleep consumed each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter or Hogwarts do NOT belong to me, or anything from that universe. They rightfully belong to J.K Rowling. 
> 
> Now then, this is my first time writing a Hogwarts AU (I have in a drabble, but not as a story or series), and I have not read all the books yet, so bare with me and don't get too angry if I stuff something up, okay? 
> 
> I've changed all the professors at Hogwarts to idols. I've made members of Super Junior and 2PM as students, despite being some of the oldest idols, because I know their personalities better than the ones younger than them, such as 2AM (who are mostly professors). The professors are mostly idols aged before 1985 (with the exception of SUJU, 2PM and 2AM members), from groups and soloists. You'll see who teaches where throughout the story. 
> 
> I have already sorted which boys (of groups I stan or are into) are in which houses and what years. The friendship groups vary, not just within their bands. Also, I haven't sorted the girls out because I don't listen to girl groups so I didn't know what to do... I'll put girls here and there throughout the story, and you'll see (along with less important boys) who is in what house. I did include more female professors though. 
> 
> Also, each year at Hogwarts has idols in it depending on their ages. So for the first part of the book, here are the age brackets (so you can get an idea of who is in what house):  
> \- 7th: before 1986  
> \- 6th: 1987-88  
> \- 5th: 1989-90  
> \- 4th: 1991  
> \- 3rd: 1992  
> \- 2nd: 1993  
> \- 1st (the main characters' year): 1994-95. 
> 
> There are some exceptions, like Kisu will be in the same year as my other three biases (1st) so I have them altogether, despite him being born in 1990. And because of Kisu's change, 24K's ages have been completely fucked over. There are a lot of side characters, I had to have at least 3 to each house for each year, and not including the years below Jongin's, I have sorted 133 idols amongst four houses. Most of them will just make cameos, and I just had to have the characters there to bulk the houses up a bit. So there will be idols sorted into a house that doesn't suit them and I apologise in advance for this. 
> 
> Also, this is gonna be a loooong book. There'll be about maybe 30 (or more, it depends) chapters to each year, so that makes about 140 plus chapters. And it's in parts. So...the beginning is part 1 for year 1, etc. 
> 
> That is all. Enjoy!
> 
> ©aweyongie


	2. bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi, mudblood," Sehun hissed, elbowing the smaller male roughly. Jongin's head snapped up, his eyes flying wide and a panicked look crossing his tanned features. Ah, so it was that Jongin had not noticed his presence. 
> 
> "Y-you...what are you doing here?" Jongin whispered back, his initial shock gone, replaced with utter distaste for the other male. Sehun just shrugged, resting his head on his hand smugly.

**PART ONE**

**\- chapter two -**

**rivals**

 

* * *

  

The hall was warm and brightly lit, bustling with student life. Siwon-hyung lead the first years into the hall, gesturing for them to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

"At breakfast time, it is preferred if we sit at the appropriate tables—but if you do choose to sit at another house's table, then by all means, go ahead." He said once all ten Gryffindor first years were seated.

Once those words were said, the head smiled and walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table to sit with his friends. Jongin's gaze followed his back as he dispersed with the table of scarlet and gold. He brought his gaze back to watch his fellow Gryffindor mates dig into their breakfast.

He stared down at his plate, empty of food. He swallowed thickly—feeling a little queasy. He was nervous, and it must have been showing, because Jackson, who had his mouth stuffed beside him, elbowed him. Jongin's head snapped to look at the Chinese boy, eyes wide.

"You okay, man?" Jackson swallowed his mouthful, lips twisting into a small frown. The other three boys sitting across from them looked up, gazes falling on them, cheeks puffed out with food stuffed into their mouths. Jongin felt his cheeks flush—he didn't like being the centre of attention. He shrank down into his seat, his heart hammering in his throat.

"...y-yeah...just feeling a little homesick." He mumbled, his gaze cast down on his hands entwined on his lap. Jinwoo frowned, looking a little empathetic for the boy.

"It'll be okay. We're here for you, ok?" He said, reaching across the table, hand outstretched with his palm facing up. Jongin slowly let his hand crawl along the table to rest in Jinwoo's warm palm. His long fingers gently curled around Jongin's tanned hands in a comforting manner.

With Jinwoo's hand holding his own, Jongin could feel the anxiety dissipate like grey clouds being chased away on a sunny day. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach seemed to settle a little, too, and he felt slightly at ease.

"Now eat something." Jinwoo said softly, giving Jongin's hand a gentle yet firm squeeze. Jongin nodded slowly and silently. He removed his hand from Jinwoo's (his palm still tingling) and reached out for some chicken. He smiled slightly.

Chicken for breakfast? Now that made his stomach less queasy.

As he raised the leg of chicken to his lips, a shiver raced down his spine, and he froze. He could feel eyes burning into him, the glare fiery. He closed his mouth, large lips pursed slightly. He raised his gaze—and it landed on the table behind the Gryffindor table.

The table adorned in green and silver. Jongin could feel sweat prickling his palms as his eyes fixated upon the black-haired Slytherin from the train. Jongin and Sehun's gazes locked—and he could feel the electricity crackling in the air between the two. He swallowed the lump in his throat, Sehun's icy stare never leaving his face. 

He seemed to be studying him. 

Jongin felt those butterflies flutter back, delicate wings tickling his stomach, his nausea returning. He finally tore his gaze from the taller male's, eyes dropping to his plate. He placed the chicken onto his plate, untouched.

He felt even worse now.

 

* * *

 

 

Potions were something Sehun was good at, interested in. He enjoyed it to the point his father had already given him potion lessens prior to attending Hogwarts. And, to make things better, the potions professor was the head teacher of Slytherin.

He smirked to himself as he scribbled down notes in his parchment notebook, his elegant white feather tickling his cheek as he wrote neatly. Professor Minwoo was rambling on about crucial ingredients to the most common of potions, ones that Sehun already knew of or about.

The door slammed open, and Sehun's head snapped up. Standing in the doorway looking flushed and disheveled, was the Gryffindor Sehun had previously met on the train. What was his name again? Jonghyun? Jongun? 

Professor sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. "Jongin Kim. You are extremely late." He said in his deep and mesmerising voice.

Ah, Jongin, that's his name.

Jongin's face burned a darker red, if that was even possible. He looked like a burnt tomato, Sehun thought.

"Ah...I-I'm s-sorry Sir...I-I got lost..." he stuttered, hugging his books to his chest and twiddling with his fingers. Professor sighed again.

"You're excused, but only for today, got it, Kim?" He said, and Jongin nodded quickly. The professor gestured over to where Sehun was sitting. "There is a seat next to Mr. Oh over there." 

Jongin nodded swiftly again, and Sehun could just smirk. The boy beside him, a fellow Slytherin, Sanghyuk, nudged him.

"Isn't that the guy you stared down this morning at breakfast?" He asked (his brown hair was sticking up in random places, which bugged Sehun), gesturing with his chin to the tanned mudblood who silently took a seat beside Sehun.

He didn't even glance at the Slytherin, it was either because he was ignoring him or because he hadn't seen him. However, Sehun decided to make his presence known, no matter what the reason. 

"Oi, mudblood," Sehun hissed, elbowing the smaller male roughly. Jongin's head snapped up, his eyes flying wide and a panicked look crossing his tanned features. Ah, so it was that Jongin had not noticed his presence.

"Y-you...what are you doing here?" Jongin whispered back, his initial shock gone, replaced with utter distaste for the other male. Sehun just shrugged, resting his head on his hand smugly.

"I'm in potions, duh," he smirked, and Jongin's cheeks flushed yet again in embarrassment. "Why were you late, huh? Missing your mummy?" He mocked, and Jongin's eyes narrowed. 

"No, and it's none of your business, you dirty snake." He hissed, turning away from Sehun, opening his book and getting his ink and quill out. Sehun scoffed, reaching over and snatching the ugly-looking grey quill from in front of Jongin. The boy let out an almost silent cry, reaching out to grab it back. 

Sehun held it back and out of his reach—thank god for his long arms. He snickered as Jongin leant over him to try and retrieve his quill.

"Why do you need it? It's the ugliest-looking thing I've seen all day—besides your face, of course," Sehun jeered, his smirk only widening at the frustrated growl that escaped from Jongin's throat. 

"Give it back right now!" He hissed, leaning back away from Sehun, his jaw set. Jongin glanced at the professor who was still immersed with his lesson, not even paying attention to the teasing taking place.

Sehun hummed, touching his chin with the feather in feigned thought. "What if I don't want to?"

"I need it, Sehun," Jongin was seething now, and Sehun could practically see the steam billowing from Jongin's skin.

"No you don't." Sehun grabbed his wand from his pocket, pointing the tip at the quill in his hand. "Incendio." He whispered, the the quill burst into small flames. The quill burnt to a crisp in a second, the flames dissipating once the feather vanished.

Jongin just stared, mouth agape, eyes wide. Sehun stared at him, his cruel smirk never leaving his face. He could see the tears rimming Jongin's eyes, but it only brought him satisfaction, his lips twitching, his smirk widening.

Jongin blinked a few times, staring down at his open and empty parchment notebook.

"Kim." Minwoo said, and unlike before, Jongin didn't move, just stared blankly at his book with tears threatening to spill. "Jongin Kim. Where is your quill?" 

Jongin slowly looked up at the scary-looking professor, his lower lips trembling. "I..."

"Late to class and no quill. Five points from a Gryffindor." He muttered, turning and briskly walking back to the front of the class. Sehun rested his chin on his fist, grinning and taking small glances at the pathetic mudblood.

"Ooh, how unfortunate, mudblood." Sehun snickered, focussing his attention back on his professor.

He failed to notice the clear streak of tears steadily rolling down Jongin's cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Charms was something that Jongin was looking forwards to. Note the keyword was. He sat miserably in class, his gaze blank as he stared forwards. He glanced to where the Slytherin menace sat ahead of him, snickering with his fellow Slytherin and jotting down notes with his quill.

He couldn't exactly jot down his own notes since someone burnt his. So he just sat in silence. He stared down at his blank parchment, feeling empty. Why was he being bullied? He hadn't done anything to Sehun, so why?

A light nudge in his side jolted him out of his dazed state, and he turned to face who had nudged him. It was a pretty Ravenclaw boy, the one who sat on the chair with the sorting hat for like hours.

His eyes were huge as they raked over Jongin's face, his pink lips pursed.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice sweet like honey. Jongin almost melted, and he nodded swiftly, the sad look in his eyes betraying him, for the boy sighed and reached into his cloak. He pulled out a grey quill, and held it out to Jongin. "Here, I noticed you didn't have one."

Jongin stared, and hesitantly raised a shaky hand to grasp the quill. "...thanks..." he mumbled quietly, his gaze never meeting the pretty boy's. The boy tilted his head.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked, blinking innocently. Jongin glanced at him through his peripherals, frowning a little.

"Jongin Kim," he murmured, chewing on his plush lower lip. The boy smiled, resting his head on his hand, still watching Jongin. 

"Ah, yeah, I remember you from the Sorting ceremony." He smiled sweetly. "I'm Taeyong Lee." Jongin nodded, cracking a small smile. "I noticed you were sad when you walked into the classroom. Do you want to sit together in classes?"

Jongin turned to face him fully, his smile widening a bit. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Taeyong exhaled deeply in relief, leaning back. "Oh thank god, I dunno what I'd do if it rejected me," he laughed softly. "I'm rather shy, so it took everything I had to actually talk to you." He flushed a delicate pink, and Jongin poked his cheek. 

"Well thank you for talking to me. I'm feeling a bit better now," he offered Taeyong his own bright smile, and the slimmer boy returned it.

 

* * *

 

Sehun eyed Jongin, his lips curling down in distaste. He watched as the tanned mudblood giggled over something the pretty Ravenclaw beside him said. Sehun clicked his tongue as the teacher dismissed class.

The students bustled as they collected their things, chatter idle. They exited the classroom, and Sehun waited by the door, Sanghyuk by his side.

"What are you doing, Sehun?" He asked, books tucked under his arm. Sehun ignored him watched the entrance of the classroom for a certain tanned boy. When he exited, he was walking with the Ravenclaw, smiling broadly. Sehun clenched his jaw, annoyed that the mudblood looked so happy, despite him burning his quill earlier in potions. 

"Oi, mudblood," Sehun called, his voice crisp and clear. Jongin halted immediately, the smile falling from his face. The ravenclaw stopped beside him, glancing between Jongin and Sehun. Sehun slyly walked up to them, arms folded. "How was the lesson with no quill?"

"...it was fine." Jongin said, his voice flat. Sehun raised a brow, biting his lower lip.

"Do you know why I burnt your quill?" 

The Ravenclaw frowned at Sehun's words and cold tone, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing into a glare. Jongin shook his head at Sehun's question.

"It's because I'm above you. Because you're a filthy mudblood. I am superior, 'cause I'm a Slytherin and a pure blood." Sehun jabbed at Jongin's chest harshly, and the shorter glared, but Sehun could see his words strike Jongin like arrows.

"Shut up," the Ravenclaw finally snapped, his voice calm yet loud.

Sehun raised a brow, staring down at the shorter male. He was shorter than Jongin.

"Why are you hanging out with him? Are you a mudblood too?" Sehun growled, tilting his head up and staring down at him with malice.

"No, I'm a pure blood. Like you," he snapped. "Taeyong Lee is my name." Sehun blinked. That name sounded familiar. "I'm from a rich pure blood family, as you should know—your father and my father have dined together before." Taeyong adjusted his hold on his books, glancing at a shocked Jongin. "Also, if you think being a Slytherin makes you superior, then I could be at the same 'level' as you, since I could have placed into Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Jongin's mouth fell agape now, and his actions mirrored Sehun's. 

"So, am I below you, then?" Taeyong asked, his voice dangerously low. Sehun shook his head rapidly, and the Ravenclaw's lips twitched up. "Good. Now leave Jonginnie here alone."

He grabbed the stunned Gryffindor's hand and dragged him away from an equally stunned Sehun. Sehun turned to watch Taeyong pull Jongin down the hall. Sanghyuk walked over to Sehun, placing his hand under his chin and closing his mouth.

"Stop gaping," Sanghyuk muttered. "I don't understand what that Ravenclaw's deal is." He crossed his arms.

"That mudblood is so irritating," Sehun grit his teeth, storming ahead of Sanghyuk down the hall. The taller brunette groaned and followed Sehun.

"Yeah but why? I don't see why," Sanghyuk said as he walked alongside a fuming Sehun. The shorter boy glared.

"He just _irks_ me!" He groaned out, frustrated. 

"I can see that, but why?" Sanghyuk was confused.

Sehun halted. "..." he stayed silent, staring at his shoes.

Why did that stupid mudblood irritate him so much? Was it the fact he was a mudblood? Or the fact that he was tanned and looked like a burnt chicken nugget? Sehun couldn't give an answer if one asked him why Jongin Kim irritated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter oof...I love Sehun but dang he’s a bitch in this story. 
> 
> MAY UPDATE EXODUS TONIGHT SO BE PREPARED WHOOP


	3. friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin inhaled deeply, smiling slightly. "Your common room is pretty." He said softly, and Taeyong just glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. 
> 
> "Isn't your common room like this?" Taeyong asked, leading Jongin to one of the desks. Jongin shook his head.
> 
> "No, mine is...more cramped and...confident?" Jongin grinned, still looking around the room in awe. Taeyong snickered.

**PART ONE**

**\- chapter three -**

**friends?**

 

* * *

 

Over the week, Sehun barely bothered Jongin. Apart from the small snide remarks, barely noticeable glares and nasty looks, Sehun didn't do anything else to bother him. All of Jongin's attention was solely focused on Taeyong, much to Sehun's annoyance. Jongin could tell. Through his peripherals, he could see the annoyed glances and irritated glares shot his way.

It sort of scared Jongin, because what if Sehun was planning something to hurt him?

At the moment, Jongin was on edge. Sitting in the library, he constantly glanced over his shoulder at the table in which Sehun Oh himself sat at. It was across the room he sat, with Sanghyuk and a new face, another boy from Slytherin.

Jongin was skittish, barely being able to concentrate on the work before him. Taeyong reached over to him and tapped his arm. Jongin flinched, snapping his head up, eyes blown wide in shock. Taeyong pulled his hand back, frowning gently.

"Jongin, are you okay?" He asked softly, and the taller released a heavy sigh. He scrubbed a hand through his brown hair, biting his plush lower lip.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I'm kinda worried about what Sehun is planning." He subtlety gestured to the table where Sehun sat, immersed in his own work. Taeyong tilted his head.

"What if he's not planning anything?" Taeyong asked, and Jongin just stared at him. He contemplated this, chewing on the tip of his finger. Taeyong reached over and wrapped his fingers around Jongin's hand, tugging it away from his mouth. "Don't do that, you'll bite it raw." He tilted his head slightly, fluffy black hair bouncing with the movement.

Jongin rested his hands on the table, inhaling deeply. Taeyong gazed at him sadly.

"Do you want to talk to one of the hyungs about it?" He asked softly, small and bony hand gently placed over Jongin's. The older stared blankly at their hands, his heart fluttering.

"I...I don't want to be a snitch."

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere else to study?" He asked. Jongin looked at Taeyong, eyes large. He nodded slowly, and the younger removed his hand, standing to his feet. He grabbed his books and collected them into his arms. Jongin watched his graceful movements with wide eyes. Taeyong's arms were now full of books and parchments.

"Open my bag," he ordered, and Jongin complied. Taeyong dumped his books and parchments into the bag, clasping it shut. "Put your stuff away, we're going to go hang in my common room." He slipped his shoulder bag onto his shoulder, black robes swishing with the delicate and precise movements.

Jongin nodded dumbly, "Am I allowed to?"

"Yeah, it should be fine." Taeyong answered. Jongin slowly packed away his book and parchment (he had far less things compared to Taeyong). Once Jongin slipped his shoulder bag onto his shoulder and stood to his feet, Taeyong grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the library.

Jongin was shocked at the amount of strength the smaller male possessed. For someone so small, lithe and bony, he sure was strong.

"Why're we going to your common room?" Jongin asked, voice quiet. Taeyong looked back at him, smiling gently.

"So we'll be alone. It was. A bit crowded in the library. My common room is nice and quiet." Taeyong said kindly. He dragged Jongin through the hallways expertly, already knowing his way around the castle like it was mapped inside his head. He wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, Jongin thought to himself.

They climbed one of the towers, and stopped outside a tall and grand-looking door with a bronze door-knocker. Jongin was confused. Where was the portrait?

"Taeyong. You can hold it without using your hands or your arms. What is it?" An elegant and grand voice spoke, startling Jongin. Taeyong was staring at the door-knocker—it was what spoke.

Jongin blinked. Ravenclaw's entrance didn't have a portrait but an eagle door-knocker, and not a password but a riddle?

"Your breath." Taeyong answered after a moment's hesitation. The portrait slowly swung open, creaking softly. Taeyong once again grabbed Jongin's hand and lead him through the passageway into the Ravenclaw common room.

Jongin stared at it—it was beautiful. Bookshelves lined the circular walls, but it was not cramped. It was open and airy, a blue haze settled over the room. The roof was circular, blue and starry, light from the dimming world outside shining through the glass dome. It was warm, cozy, homey.

Jongin inhaled deeply, smiling slightly. "Your common room is pretty." He said softly, and Taeyong just glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't your common room like this?" Taeyong asked, leading Jongin to one of the desks. Jongin shook his head.

"No, mine is...more cramped and...confident?" Jongin grinned, still looking around the room in awe. Taeyong snickered.

"You are Gryffindor, after all. You're all pretty confident," he offered a bright smile. He walked over to a gold desk with cushioned seats, gesturing for Jongin to take a seat. "We'll just sit and study here for a bit."

Jongin sat, letting the younger's words sink in—" _you're all pretty confident_ ".

Jongin wasn't confident at all. He was even being bullied by someone. It was pathetic. Maybe he should have been put in Hufflepuff—he wasn't confident. He was shy and timid. And cute, according to Sehun.

He sighed softly, pulling his book, parchment, quill and ink out of his bag and setting them on the table. He glanced up at Taeyong from under his lashes, watching the younger set his own things on the desk across from him.

He admired Taeyong. The boy was small and pretty, yet he was strong and defiant. The boy told him that he was actually quite shy and had anxiety problems, but around Jongin he felt brave. Once the younger told Jongin that, he felt his heart swell.

His gaze washed over Taeyong's face, watching the boy dip his quill into the bottle of ink. His hand delicately moved across the parchment, the tip of the quill scratching across it. His movements were so deliberate, so delicate. His lips curled down in the corners and slightly pursed in thought, thin eyebrows furrowed cutely.

Jongin swallowed thickly, quickly dropping his gaze to his own parchment. He tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks, but with Taeyong playfully kicking him under the desk, it was hard to push the feeling away.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin chewed on his fork, the metallic taste on his tongue bitter. He pulled it out of his mouth, staring at the silver prongs glinting in the light.He felt eyes on him, and he shuddered. He felt like they belonged to Sehun, but upon looking up, he realised that those warm brown eyes watching him did not belong to the Slytherin.

It was a cute Hufflepuff sitting at the table across from him. He had shaggy brown hair, high delicate cheek bones and thin pink lips. Jongin tilted his head to one side, gaze locking with the other boy's. The boy mirrored his action, tilting his head curiously.

Students began to stand and file out of the hall, heading towards their first classes. Jongin watched as the boy stood, shooting one last glance at Jongin before merging with the sea of black cloaks.

Jongin blinked, confused. A light tap on his shoulder startled him, and he spun around. It was Taeyong, looking rather tired. He yawned, clutching his books to his chest, another bag of books hanging from his shoulder. 

"Morning, Yong," Jongin smiled, sliding out from his seat and standing beside Taeyong. The male rubbed at his eyes tiredly with his wrists, just grunting in response. Jongin snickered, walking alongside the smaller towards their first class. "Someone seems tired."

Taeyong shot him a dirty look before returning his dark gaze to the floor as he walked. Jongin laughed, amused.

"You're so not a morning person," Jongin said, and Taeyong grunted in response. 

"I didn't sleep well last night," he muttered, running a hand through his black hair. They stopped outside Taeyong's class, history of magic. Jongin felt his heart drop. He had potions again, and he did not have Taeyong in this class.

But Sehun was.

"Taeyong..." he started, and the younger sighed, turning to look up at Jongin.

"You'll be fine." Taeyong said, quirking a small smile. Jongin's heart hammered against his rib cage, and his grip tightened on his bag.

"But what if—"

"—Jongin." Taeyong held up a hand, silencing the taller. "Don't sit near him. You'll be fine." He reached out, taking Jongin's larger hand in his. He squeezed it gently, offering Jongin a heart-stopping smile. Jongin inhaled shakily, nodding slowly. "We have muggle studies together afterwards, okay? It's only for an hour."

Jongin nodded again, gaze focused on the smaller's face. He never really noticed just how small and lithe Taeyong really was compared to him. He was at least a head shorter than Jongin, with bony hands and thin arms. His face was thin and delicate, eyes huge with a small scar below his right eye.

He was kinda pretty, Jongin thought.

Taeyong snapped his fingers in front of Jongin's face, jolting him from his trance.

"Wake up, Nini," Taeyong smirked slightly at the flush burning on Jongin's cheeks. "Now go to class. I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," Jongin whispered, watching with forlorn eyes as Taeyong smiled again before turning and disappearing into the classroom. With a sigh, Jongin continued walking down to his potions class. 

He walked inside the classroom, finding that Sehun was not there yet. He exhaled deeply, hurriedly walking over to his seat. Unfortunately, his allocated seat was beside Sehun's. It's like Professor Minwoo just didn't give a shit about Jongin's anxiety around the Slytherin. Probably because Minwoo the head teacher of Slytherin.

Jongin took his belongings out, glancing over his shoulder to see if Sehun walked in. Instead, he saw the same boy from breakfast. The Hufflepuff with high cheek bones. Jongin frowned, he didn't remember this boy being in his potions class. The boy walked over to Jongin and sat beside him silently.

Now Jongin was confused, has this boy always sat here?

"Hi," Jongin said, mustering up the courage to actually speak to the boy. The boy flinched, looking over to Jongin.

"...hello." He bowed his head, cheeks pink.

Jongin blinked, still confused, "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but have you always sat here...uh..." he trailed off, not even knowing the boy's name. The boy sighed, toying with his fingers.

"Kisu Choi." He mumbled softly. "And I've been sitting here since the first day."

"Oh," Jongin felt dumb, averting his gaze elsewhere. "I'm sorry, I'm quite oblivious sometimes so..." he swallowed thickly, guilt eating away at his heart for not noticing the Hufflepuff boy.

Kisu shrugged, biting his lower lip. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

Jongin looked at him, frowning. "You shouldn't be used to being ignored," he said, and once again, Kisu shrugged.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he offered a small smile, the corners of his lips curling up cutely. Jongin sighed again.

"I'm still sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm—"

"Jongin Kim," Kisu interrupted, turning to fully face Jongin, "I know who you are."

"O-oh," Jongin stuttered, cheeks flushed. "Wh-why were you staring at me at breakfast this morning?" Jongin asked, voice quiet. Kisu blinked, cheeks darkening like a cherry.

"I...wow, you really are oblivious huh?" Kisu deadpanned, and Jongin frowned, playfully slapping Kisu's arm.

"Shut up, I am not!" He whined, muscles relaxing. Kisu seemed to visibly relax, smiling delicately.

"I've been watching you at breakfast since the first day," Kisu rested his chin on his hand.

Jongin blinked. "You have? Why?"

Kisu shrugged. "You're interesting."

Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to look at Sehun who wore a shit-eating grin on his lips, other hand holding his chin up as it rested on the desk.

"It's been a while since I've spoken to you, Jongin," he spoke, voice low and icy. Jongin felt his heart drop into his stomach, the colour draining from his face. "How've you been?" Sehun asked with a sickly sweet tone dripping from his voice. 

Jongin swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I..." he looked away, staring at the desk. Sehun moved closer, their thighs touching beneath the table. Jongin flinched, scooting away from the taller male. He bumped into Kisu, twisting to immediately apologise to the smaller male.

Kisu frowned, staying silent. He glanced at Sehun, who in turn looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh, you're making friends with Hufflepuffs now," Sehun commented, and Jongin glanced at Kisu before returning his gaze to the desk. The corner of Sehun's lips quirked up in a small smirk, and once again, he shuffled closer to Jongin. He leant over to Jongin, encircling his arms around the older male's middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Jongin tensed up, not daring to move a muscle as Sehun hugged him, burying his nose into Jongin's neck.

"You smell like a mudblood, too," he mumbled, smirking cheekily against Jongin's neck. Jongin felt his heart snap yet again. "Like honestly," Sehun moved back, but kept his arm wrapped around Jongin, "you're making friends with Hufflepuffs, that's nice. I still dunno why you were sorted into Gryffindor, I mean," he smirked, "You're not really that brave or confident, are you?"

The words sliced into Jongin's heart like shards of glass, his breath catching in his throat. Kisu just watched him, eyes wide in shock. Jongin didn't blame him for not getting involved—Kisu looked far too shy to try and stop the tall Slytherin.

Jongin bit his lip hard, scrunching his eyes shut. He pushed Sehun off him, scrambling from his seat. Kisu called after him as Jongin ran from the classroom, ignoring Professor Minwoo's protests as he ran. 

He ran blindly until he found the abandoned girls' bathroom. He stumbled inside, tears streaming down his face. He hid inside one of the cubicles, slamming the door shut and locking it.

He curled up in the corner, face buried in his knees as he sobbed his heart out.

 

* * *

 

Jongin didn't move from his feral position until light no longer streamed through the bathroom windows. He had stayed in the bathroom crying for hours, barely moving. Nobody came into the bathroom, and he was glad no one did. He looked a mess. 

He shakily stood, stumbling out of the stall and standing at the sinks. He leant against it, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible. Pale skin, flushed cheeks, teary and red eyes, puffy eyelids.

He sniffled, rubbing at his sore eyes. He turned away from the mirror and slowly walked out of the bathroom. The corridors were empty, cold and dark. He walked down the corridor, eyes on the ground.

After minutes of walking, he hears footsteps echo ahead of him down the hall. Jongin raised his gaze and froze. The boy ahead of him kept walking, carrying Jongin's things from his potions class in his arms.

"S-Sehun?" Jongin stuttered, eyes blown wide. Sehun looked at Jongin, taking long strides to hurriedly walk up to the older. Jongin spun around to try and run away, but Sehun reached out and snatched Jongin's wrist in his hand.

Jongin began to squirm, trying to wrench himself out of Sehun's grip. "Let me go!" He shouted, turning and pushing against Sehun's chest with his free hand, trying to shove him away.

Sehun rolled his eyes and just gripped tighter, long fingers digging into Jongin's wrist. Jongin whimpered, movements ceasing.

"Stop moving," Sehun muttered, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Jongin looked at Sehun, eyes wide and lips open.

"What do you want with me? Let me go you jerk!" Jongin yelled again, heart thundering like crazy. Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Shut up would you, you stupid mudblood." Sehun snapped, tugging Jongin closer yet again. The smaller collided with Sehun, causing the two to stumble. "I have your things. You ran out suddenly and forgot your things." Sehun said quietly. Jongin turned to look at him, one eyebrow quirked in confusion. 

"You...grabbed my stuff?" Jongin questioned, voice tight in his throat. Sehun flushed a bit, looking away and nodding.

"Yeah..." he mumbled bashfully. Jongin straightened up, relaxing. Sehun's grip loosened, but he did not let go.

"Why though? You hate me?" Jongin asked, uncertain. Sehun frowned.

"I don't...hate you...but..." he looked away, and Jongin raised a brow, finally tearing his hand out of Sehun's grip.

"But what? Is it 'cause I'm muggle-born?" Jongin asked, a bout of courage surging through him. Sehun blinked at him, staring at his feet.

"Listen, it's not that—" Sehun began, but Jongin held a hand up.

"Shut up, Sehun," he growled, reaching forwards and snatching his books and bag from Sehun's hands. "You've made my life a misery for the past two weeks, all for no reason. Don't start trying to act nice to me all of a sudden." Jongin glared, turning on his heel and storming away from Sehun.

Sehun stared after Jongin's retreating figure, mouth agape. "Jongin, wait!" 

Jongin ignored him.

 

* * *

 

At breakfast the next day, Sehun walked over to where Jongin sat beside Yuta at the Gryffindor table. Jongin glared at him, and Sehun returned the glare. He dumped a bottle of ink on the table in front of Jongin, scowling. 

"You forgot this," he snapped, "last night means nothing, you got that?"

Jongin bit his lip, breath tight. "I figured as much."

Sehun shot Jongin one last look before storming back to the Slytherin table. Jongin watched him, heart pounding.

God, Sehun was driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH LONG TIME NO SEE YALL!
> 
> So sorry this has taken so long, and so sorry this is such a slow and boring chapter ugghhh
> 
> Anyways I changed the title again, this time it's named after EXO's "Going Crazy". Enjoy this chapter and I'll update EXODUS soon!


End file.
